The Captain's Woman
by Captive Nightingale
Summary: Women aren’t allowed on ships. So, when they aren’t on land, pirates bed men in the place of women. Allen is kidnapped by these pirates and finds himself stuck with the role of being Kanda’s ‘woman’. Will he fulfill his duty? Yullen! TykiAllen later!
1. Kidnapped

_**Disclaimer:**__ DGM is not mine… Kanda not screwing Allen every chance he gets is proof of that.  
__**Warning:**__Cursing (as usual), and a kiss ^^!  
__**Note:**__ I have no idea where this came from. My friend and I were discussing pirates and I wondered what it would be like if Kanda was a pirate. Then my friend told me to write a fic about it. So I did…  
Also, please note that while typing this I had taken some cold medicine that makes me drowsy. I could barely keep my head up let alone write something decent that makes sense. Especially at the end. So enjoy my druggedness. (That's a word cuz I said so.)_

_Edit: Since FFdotNet is being bitchy… "- x -" or "__**XXX**__" will officially stand for line-breaks._

- x -

The Captain's Woman

Kidnapped

- x -

As soon as he heard the cannons, he took his chance. Running through the halls of the Noah's mansion, Allen Walker made his escape. The servants and Noah were too preoccupied with the sudden pirate attack to notice the white haired boy dashing out the front door. Refusing to stop for even a second, Allen ran as quick as he could through the town's alley ways. He wasn't going to get caught and locked in that awful mansion again. He _would_ have his freedom. He wanted his own life away from Earl Millennium.

Allen turned the corner at the end of the dark alley and smacked into someone's chest.

He fell.

"Ouch…" Wincing slightly, Allen looked up at the wall-like chest he crashed into. Before him stood an Asian man with long black hair and a rather unfriendly glare. Next to him, staring in disbelief was a redhead with a bandana and eye patch.

"No way. Yuu, isn't this the kid we were sent to get? Allen Walker, right?" He turned to face Allen, who was still on the ground. "You're Allen, right? Walker? From the Noah mansion?"

"Um… yes?" He had no idea what was going on. Why would these guys… these _pirates_ be looking for him? Before he had a chance to open his mouth again, the dark haired man picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "W-what?"

"_Baka Usagi_, gather the others, we have our target." He ignored the boy over his shoulder.

"Aye aye, Captain Yuu!" The boy with a single green eye called happily.

The Asian drew his sword with his free hand and pointed it dangerously at the redhead.

"I'll slice you, Rabbit. Don't say my name." He growled before sheathing his sword in one swift motion and walking away, Allen dangling over his shoulder.

_What is going on?_

- x -

The grey eyed boy sat on the deck of a large ship surrounded by a group of odd characters. There was a large blind man with headphones, a blond with weird dots on his forehead, the redhead from earlier, a boy with weird purple lines on his face, an old man with too much make-up, and a weak looking guy with a white streak in his hair.

"And I thought Daisya's tattoos were strange." The weak looking man spoke up, staring at the red mark stretching down the left side of Allen's face.

"Who're you callin' strange, _Vampire_?" The boy with the purple lines, Daisya, shot back.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Vampire!" The weak man glared murderously at the one who insulted him, flashing his monstrously sharp teeth.

"Calm down, Kuro. Dai didn't mean it. Besides, that's not a tattoo. It's a scar. Right, Panda?" The boy with the bandana and eye patch turned towards the old man, only to get a violent smack to the head. "OUCH!"

"_BakaDeshi._" The surprisingly dangerous old man muttered, stepping closer to him. He reached out a clawed finger and tapped the upside pentagram on his forehead. "Do you know what caused the scar to take this shape?" He asked.

_Finally someone is talking like I'm here._

"N-no?" Allen really wanted to know what was going on. Why did these pirates take him? Was he going to be used for ransom? Why did he _let_ them take him? Where did the captain from earlier go? A thousand questions were running through his head at once, making him dizzy.

"His heart beat has picked up." The blind man spoke. "He's either terrified or confused." He said to no one unparticular.

"Or he's fallen madly in love with me already." The redhead smiled and winked, recovering from his smack to the head. "I call dibs!"

"Fuck off, Usagi." An angry voice snapped. "This one is my bitch until we meet up with the others." The crowd parted revealing the Asian man from earlier. "Moyashi."

_Moyashi? Does he mean me?_

"It's Allen." The boy replied flatly.

"I'll call you whatever I fucking want to." He hissed. "I'm Kanda, the captain on this ship. This idiot here is Lavi, my first mate." He motioned to the eye patch kid. "Learn the other names later if you want, but until we meet up with the head officers, you're my _woman._"

"Eh?" _Woman? I did hear him correctly, right?_ Allen's mind went black. "I'm a boy."

"No shit?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "I already knew that dumbass. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here." He was getting angrier by the second.

"You're gay?" The boy drew back a little. _Well he does kind of look like a girl…_

That was it.

Kanda grabbed Allen by the collar of his white button down shirt and dragged him to the captain's quarters. Tossing his small frame onto the bed, Kanda dropped down on top of him, pinning him.

"Let's get this straight, Moyashi."

"It's _Allen_."

"I don't fucking care." He snapped. "Women aren't allowed on ships. The mere presence of one will make the god of the sea curse the ship and it's crew. So, when we aren't on land, we bed men in the place of women. Get it?"

_Bed men in the place of women…? _Allen realized what the older man was talking about.

"Wait… so when you said I'm your women…" He didn't like where this was going.

"That's right, Moyashi. For the remainder of this trip, your job is to satisfy my every desire. _No matter what it is_." He smirked coldly.

"No way! You've got to be kidding." Allen tried to wiggle out from underneath the cruel captain, but failed miserably. "Ugh! Let. Me. Go!"

"No." The man on top of him snarled and ducked down to capture his lips. Kanda held both his wrist in his hand and used the free one to force the younger male's mouth open. Slipping his tongue in, Kanda felt the boy make a small sound in the back of his throat. As he devoured his _woman's_ mouth, Kanda moved his knee between Allen's thighs.

The snowy haired boy tried to wriggle out from underneath the Asian, but it was useless. The man's knee pushed further between his legs and he gasped, allowing the captain deeper access into his mouth. A moan escaped his mouth and Kanda finally drew back, smirking.

"Thought you didn't like it, Moyashi." He teased, making the boy beneath him turn pink.

"I don't!" Allen kneed his captor in the stomach and moved quickly out from underneath him, rushing out the door and onto the deck. Only then did he realize he had nowhere to go. There was nothing but blue ocean stretching for miles.

"Fucking Moyashi!" Kanda grunted as he grabbed Allen from behind, wrapping his arms around the boy's slender waist. "In case you've forgotten, we're surrounded by water." He spun the small boy around to face him, holding him close. "You can't get away from me."

"Let go!" Allen pushed against the well-toned chest.

Kanda merely smirked at the sprout's futile resistance.

"Can you cook, Moyashi?"

The pale boy stopped his struggling and Kanda used the chance to tighten his hold.

"Cook? Yeah, I can." He stared, dumbfounded, at the man before him. _Where did that come from?_

"You're working in the kitchen then. I can't stand Link's obsession with sweets anymore." Kanda scanned the deck, mostly everyone was staring. _Useless bastards._ "Lavi, get your ass over here!" He yelled at his first-mate then glared at a group of three men talking a few yards away. "What the fuck are you guys doing? Get to work or I'll throw your lazy asses over board!" The dark haired man barked at his crew.

"Allen!" Lavi glomped from behind, snaking his arms around the boy's neck.

"Hands off, Usagi!" Kanda hissed, using his hold on Allen's waist to pull him away from the redhead. "Take him to Link; he'll be working in the kitchen."

"No more cake?" Lavi gasped. "But Yuu, I though it was your favorite!"

The Japanese man glared, released Allen, and skulked away, barking orders at everyone he passed.

_Silence…_

"So," the teen called Lavi grinned, "Yuu stole your first kiss." The grin widened as he leaned closer to Allen. "How was it?" He teased.

"What?" His face heated up. "I-It was not-!"

"Don't lie." Lavi laughed. He was obviously enjoying the younger male's embarrassment. "I am a bit surprised though." He examined Allen with his single green eye. "You're the first _woman_ Yuu has taken."

"Now you're lying." The grey eyed boy accused.

"Am not!" The redhead faked a hurt look. "Yuu never really cared much for taking on a _woman_. You're the first."

"Are you sure about that? He seemed pretty experienced to me." Allen looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah! So you did like it!"

"H- Hey! I never said that!" His pale face lit up bright red… again. _I'm acting like a girl!_

"Allen kissed Yuu and liked it!" Lavi shouted, laughing.

"D- Did not!"

"Don't lie Allen!" He took off down a small hallway. "Link! Link! Guess what!"

"I never said that!" Allen chased after the redhead, face blushing furiously. Everybody probably heard him.

- x -

Tyki Mikk tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Malcolm C. Leverrier, the leading Navy officer to arrive. _His_ precious white haired boy had been kidnapped by those damn pirates hours ago. The longer he waited, the further away Allen got. He wanted to go out after him immediately, but the Earl ordered him to stay put. The sun kissed man was itching to get back what was _his_.

There was a knock at the door, and Leverrier stepped into the room, followed by two lower ranking officers.

_It's about time._

"Welcome." Tyki smiled and motioned towards the couch opposite him. "Please have a seat."

_What the hell took you so long?_ His black side roared from the back of his mind.

"Lord Tyki Mikk." Leverrier made a swift bow before sitting down. "Let's get straight to business."

_Says the man who came late._

"I suspect you already know this, but it seems that young Allen Walker has been taken by the pirate organization known as 'The Black Order'. It would also appear that he was their main target. Any idea why?" The man with sharp eyes and a toothbrush mustache stared at the sweet pastries that sat out on a tray.

"No. I don't have any idea why they would want Allen." Tyki motioned towards the tray. "Please help yourself." He smiled pleasantly. "It may have been for ransom?"

Leverrier bit into the small cake he took of the serving tray.

"Have there been any demands?"

"None." The golden eyed man was getting more and more anxious. _Why would pirates kidnap Allen?_

"Then there may have been other motives. I have a man out gathering information now. He should be sending me a report soon." The tall intimidating man finished off the pink frosted finger cake and reached for another. "These are delicious."

"Thank you."

_This is the man I'm leaving Allen's fate to? Dammit! Why won't the Earl let me go?_

"You only have one man out doing research?" Tyki asked, a slightly angry look on his face.

"Yes. He's one of the best."

- x -

"Please stop yelling so much." Howard Link asked as he finished putting pink icing on a triple layer cake.

_So the one with the dots is Link?_

"You're no fun Two-Spot." The childish redhead pouted.

"Please stop calling me that." Link glared. "Now get out of my kitchen."

"Captain Yuu says that Allen is to help out here. I don't think he likes your cakes very much." Lavi chucked. "Allen-likes-Kanda's-kisses meet Two-Spot! You'll be working together from now on." He smiled and ran from the room before he had knives thrown at him… again.

"Don't call me that!" Both Allen and Link hissed at the same time.

Composing himself, the blond with bowl cut bangs and a braid held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. Please, help yourself to some cake."

"Thank you!" The boy smiled happily. He would eat anything put in front of him. "I'm Allen Walker." Taking the spotted man's hand, Allen wondered why it felt so natural being with these _pirates._ The Noah's mansion always seemed like a cold place, but here it felt so warm. Even though he didn't want to admit it, these strange people were fun to be around.

Even though he tried to bury the thought, Lavi made Allen realize that he really didn't mind Kanda's touch as much as he thought he did.

_I still refuse to be his _woman_ though! _The young teen mentally yelled at himself as he devoured the most delicious cake he had ever eaten.

- x -

After a trip to the kitchen to find Link passed out with his head on the table and Allen sprawled out on a bench, Kanda carried the small motionless body to his bed. Everyone who didn't have a night job to do were already asleep. So he could finally act how he wanted to. Allen had said some stupid stuff in front of his crew, so he had been punished earlier. The 18-year-old captain had no intention of taking the younger teen against his will.

No, first he would make the boy fall for him. He would make sure Allen accepted his embrace, even though the task seemed close to impossible. The Moyashi's habit of bluntly stating whatever is on his mind and Kanda's anger issues would only make things more difficult than they already were. After all, Allen _was_ kidnapped by him.

Gently placing the small porcelain body on the bed, the dark haired man pulled the covers up and laid a light kiss on the boy's scarred forehead.

_Damn. Why the hell am I so attracted to this fucking brat_? Kanda wondered as he fell asleep.

**XXX**

_Well that was odd.  
In the morning (after my little evil drowsy medicine of doom experience) I had completely forgotten what I wrote the night before =D! Apparently I had also drawn my pirate, (yes, I have a pirate…he can totally kick a ninja's ass) Jean-Luc, on the last page of the draft I printed out to make my friend proofread. She stole him. –cries-  
Anyway! _**Review **_so I know if I should bother continuing this._

~Captive Nightingale


	2. Doll

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned DGM I would probably understand what was going on in chapter 187…EDIT: I get it now :D  
__**Warning:**__ Cursing?  
__**Note: **__Sorry I took soooooo long to get this out DX! I had written half of it then couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I knew how I wanted to end it but not how to get there ^^'. Also, I'm sorry if you find this chapter uneventful or not on par with the first chapter. I hope to get the third out soon. (Even though I have know idea where this story is going. Just bits and pieces are planned out…)  
_

- x -

The Captain's Woman

Doll

- x -

_Hungry…_

The newly abandoned boy stumbled through the town's empty streets, the rain beating down on him. Mana Walker, his adoptive father, was dead, and now he was left alone again.

Tripping over his own feet, the boy fell into one of the muddy puddles populating the street.

"Wow! You're cute!" A young girl with spiky hair and stripped stockings squatted down in front of him. Holding a pink, pumpkin tipped umbrella over him, she smiled and turned to the man standing a few feet back. "Tyki, can I keep him?"

"Don't you have enough dolls, Road?" The man dressed in all black with golden eyes asked, adjusting his top hat.

"They're either broken or boring. I want _him_." She pouted, examining the pitiful boy's face.

"Fine, but if Earl Millennium says to get rid of him you have to listen." He paused. "Also, don't let my brother find out you're keeping a boy." The man called Tyki let out a nervous sigh.

"You're no fun, _Uncle_ Tyki." The little girl, Road, smiled down at him. "What's your name?"

Deciding that being this girl's toy was better than his current situation, the boy sat up slowly.

"Allen." He smiled sadly. "Allen Walker."

**XXX**

Allen woke up in a different place than he remembered falling asleep at and quickly sat up. Scanning the room, he recognized it as Kanda's. It was empty except for the bed, a few trunks, and a bedside table with only a candle and lotus flower on it.

_Did Kanda carry me here?_ He wondered as he quickly looked down to check all his clothes were in place.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not so desperate that I'd take advantage of a sleeping person." A deep, irritated voice said from the doorway.

Looking up abruptly, he found Kanda leaning against the door frame. His long, dark hair hung loose down his back and he wore black pants with a long cloth belt. His chest was bare except for some bandages and a tattoo he hadn't noticed earlier.

"Has that always been there?" Allen asked innocently.

Kanda scowled.

"None of your business, Moyashi." He turned to leave. "Link requested your assistance in making lunch. You know your way to the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah." The white haired boy looked down at his hands, wondering if he should ask Kanda how he got to bed last night. He really wanted to know.

"There's a change of clothes in the trunks over there. The one on far right probably has something that will suit you." He struggled to hide a smirk.

"K-Kanda?" Allen called quietly before the captain could leave. It felt weird calling him by his name. "Did you carry me here last night? From the kitchen?"

The raven haired man looked thoughtful for a moment as he decided if he wanted to lie or not.

"Yeah." He said emotionlessly as he went from the room, back facing the pale boy in his bed.

The small boy sat, blushing, for a few brief seconds. Restraining his strange urge to run after the older man, Allen got up from the bed and made his way across the room. Opening the chest on the far right, he found nothing but frilly women clothes.

"THAT'S _NOT_ FUNNY, BA-KANDA!" Allen yelled. He heard a few suppressed chuckles from outside the door. "I never agreed to be your _woman_!" He shouted as Kanda's footsteps got further away.

- x -

"I'm bored, Tyki." Road complained as she hung off the back of the chair her '_uncle'_ was using. "How long until we get Allen back?" She asked, plucking a plastic eye off the stuffed toy she was holding.

"He'll be back as soon as those_ imbeciles_ that call themselves the Navy find him." The golden eyed man stated flatly. He hated waiting just as much as she did.

"Why won't the Earl let us go?" The spiky haired girl continued to whine. "I thought he wanted to use Allen for one of his experiments involving _the player_? Why leave him in the hands of that weird mustache guy?" She smacked him on the head with the almost completely destroyed toy.

Tyki got more and more irritated.

_I'll see them all hang for this._ His darker personality stated from the back of his mind. _I'll make their nooses myself._

- x -

Malcolm C. Leverrier opened the window to his office as he spotted a familiar bird landing on the outside ledge. _It's about time. _Removing the slip of paper from its leg, he read his agent's note. In about a day or so, the ship with the kidnapped Allen Walker would be making port to pick up a few necessary supplies. _Perfect._ Smiling evilly to himself, Leverrier got ready to personally deliver the good news to the Noah mansion.

- x -

After finally finding some _male _clothing that fit him, Allen rushed out of Kanda's room only to trip over a mop.

"Oh, _sorry_." An obviously unapologetic voice said with a sneer.

Looking up, the snowy haired boy realized he hadn't seen this man earlier. He was large with brown hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail and muscular arms.

"Here." The boy called Daisya stretched a hand out towards Allen, helping him up. "Chaoji, you don't have to be such an ass. Walker didn't do anything." He scolded the man who was much larger than him.

"He's a pet of those damn Noah. Like hell he didn't do anything." The man he now knew as Chaoji snapped before skulking away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allen asked. "I've never even met him before."

"Nah." Daisya stared after his crew mate. "About a month or so ago, that Sheril Kamelot guy had a few of Chaoji's friends hung for piracy. Now he has a grudge against the entire Noah family." The Turkish boy smiled down at him. "Lucky you, you're the object of his revenge." The older teen laughed as he walked away.

_Great. I've never even met Sheril._ Allen sighed as he walked the familiar hall leading to the kitchen. Opening the door, he found Link in the process of baking a pumpkin pie. _What is it with him and the baked goods?_

"Hello, Link." He greeted.

"Allen Walker, you're late." The blonde didn't bother to turn and face his newest helper.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Get to work."

"R-right."

- x -

"I saw it." Lavi grinned as he suddenly appeared behind Kanda.

"…"

"Don't ignore me, Yuu, I saw you carrying the cute Moyashi back to your room last night." The annoying redhead beamed.

"I'll feed you to the sharks, rabbit." The dark-haired captain threatened.

This time Lavi did the ignoring.

"Yuu, you're so manly! Be still my beating heart!" The irritating teen pretended to swoon, attempting to collapse onto his friend, but failing as the Asian stepped out of the way, letting him fall to the ground.

"Idiot." Kanda stated flatly before walking away from the constant thorn in his side.

"Oops. I embarrassed him." Lavi giggled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

- x -

Tyki Mikk once again sat across from Malcolm C. Leverrier, watching as the man stuffed yet another pastry into his mouth. _Incompetent fool._

"I trust you have some good news for me?" He asked, restraining the need to rip out the other man's heart.

Leverrier nodded, cleared his throat, then moved to a more official sitting position.

"Yes, I have received a report from the man who is investigating young Allen Walker's whereabouts. It seems that the ship he is on will be docking in a port sometime within the next few days. It is then that we will get him back."

_Maybe these idiots are good for something after all._

"That's very good news! This agent of yours is trustworthy?" Tyki asked, still hesitant about letting Navy _buffoons _take care of his precious Allen.

"Of course!" The man with the oddly irritating mustache huffed.

"Excellent."

_He had better be._

- x -

"Umm…"

"What?" Kanda asked, glaring up at the small figure shyly standing before his bed in only a large white shirt.

"We have to sleep in the same bed?" The snowy haired boy questioned, cheeks tinted a delicious shade of pink.

Kanda loved how easily the boy blushed.

"We did last night." He replied quickly.

"I didn't have much of a choice last night." Allen muttered, bashfully tugging at the bottom of the shirt.

"Then sleep on the floor." The raven-haired man leaned back onto the pillows comfortably.

"The polite thing would be for you to give up your bed."

"One," he started, "I'm a pirate. Why should I care about manners? Two, I'm not giving up my bed just because you're a spoiled princess."

"Quit treating me like a girl!" Allen practically yelled.

"You're the one acting like one." Kanda shot back as he reached out and grabbed Allen's wrist, pulling him onto bed. The captain then rolled the younger male onto the side of the mattress closest to the wall, making it harder for him escape. "So quit whining and sleep there."

The boy opened his mouth to speak but then changed his mind and closed it. Crawling under the covers, he curled up on his side with his back towards the obviously smug Kanda and began to pout. "You'd better not touch me." He mumbled as his bed partner blew out the candle on the bedside table.

"You're the one who was clinging onto me for dear life last night." Kanda said as he too moved under the covers, his back to the younger male. _It's probably better to let him slowly get used to this. Damn brat is too much trouble._

"I-I was not!"

_I bet he's blushing now.  
_

"I thought my back was going to break." He continued to tease.

"You're lying!"

"Am not. Now shut up and sleep." Kanda ordered, surprised when Allen actually listened.

_Heh._

**XXX**

_So I finally updated although it's on the short side _…  
I think it's safe to say I hate Chaoji. I really just can't stand him.  
…I'm just wondering, but does anyone have a clue what's going on in the newest DGM chapter (187)? I'm kind of lost. Also, I'll kill 'Wisely' if anything happens to Kanda DX!  
Kyaa! The chapter page looked like Kanda (in his uber sexiness) and Allen were on a date X3! –happeh- _

**The ****REVIEW BUTTON**** says "Hello!" Press it to say "Hi" back! (You know you want to.)**


	3. Ambush

_**Disclaimer:**__DGM is not mine. So sad.  
__**Warning:**__ Cursing, the usual stuff, and possible plot? (...maybe?)  
__**Note:**__ This chapter is kind of 'meh' in my opinion. I got some plot ideas and wrote this before I forgot so it was a little rushed. A least it didn't take months to update this time :D!  
_  
- x -

The Captain's Woman

Ambush

- x -

_Damn that Tiedoll!_ The nine-year old Kanda cursed his master who never seemed to arrive on time. He said to get to docks by daybreak but it was already late afternoon. _Maybe he got caught and is being hung this very moment_… He smiled to himself. _Bastard deserves it for making me wait here all day. _Kanda thought as he sat on a nearby rock, closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice asked, breaking his concentration.

"What?" The young Asian snapped, eyes still closed.

"You've been sitting here for a long time. Are you waiting for someone?"

"…Yes…" Kanda replied, unable to drown out the childish voice.

"Oh."

_Oh? What the hell?_ The dark-haired boy finally opened his eyes to glare at the idiot who interrupted his meditation. Crouched in front of him, staring into his black eyes, was a small reddish-brown haired boy. Kanda's eyebrow twitched irritably. "Do you need something?"

"You have really long hair, like a girl." The boy stated innocently.

"Gir---!" His dark eyes widened in surprise. "Little brat! Do you want to die?" Kanda hissed.

"Who are you calling a 'little brat'? You're only a few years older than I am!" The boy growled back.

"And a whole head taller. Annoying twerp." The Asian stood and looked down on the boy as if to prove his point.

The boy jumped to his feet, only to realize that he only came up to Kanda's chin. He quickly looked away, lips pouting. "Wait here." He ordered and quickly ran up the hill to the village, leaving a bewildered Kanda.

"Was that a friend of yours, Yuu-kun?" Froi Tiedoll asked as he moved to pat his 'son' on the head.

"No, and don't call me that!" The Japanese boy hissed, stepping away from his master. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I came across a beautiful view and just had to sketch it down." Tiedoll smiled, ignoring Kanda's heated glare.

"You made me wait for that?"

"Yup! Now then, shall we go?" The older man asked, already walking away.

"Wait!" The bothersome brat from earlier called as he ran down the hill to stop in front of Kanda. "H-here," the boy held out a single lotus flower. "Take this."

"A confession?" The older boy asked sarcastically.

"No!" He blushed. "A reminder!"

"Reminder?"

"You have to come back in a few years and see how much taller than you I've grown!" The boy stated proudly. "My name's Allen, by the way."

"Whatever." Kanda snatched the flower from the boy's hand and turned to catch up to his master. "I guess I'll see you then, Shorty."

**XXX**

_Damn. I haven't had that dream in a while._ Kanda mentally cursed as he propped himself up on his elbow. Like the day before, he awoke to find a sleeping Allen curled up on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. _Heh. Told him so._ He chuckled and flopped back down onto the pillow.

Three years after he received the lotus flower from Allen, Kanda had returned to the small village only to learn that the boy's father, Mana Walker, had died and Allen was no where to be found. Then, a few months ago when he received the mission to locate and capture Allen Walker, he was surprised by how convenient it was. Only, he hadn't expected him to be so different looking.

The young captain's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Captain?" A quiet voice called.

_Krory…Least it's not the baka usagi._ He once again propped himself up onto his elbows, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Kanda rather enjoyed having Allen clinging to him. "Yeah?"

"Marie can hear the port. We should be getting there soon." The ex-count reported.

"Che." The Asian sighed as he attempted to untangle himself from the boy's arms.

The white-haired teen whimpered, causing the older male to freeze. Allen tightened his hold of him.

_Fucking brat!_ Kanda cursed before skillfully weaving out of Allen's death grip and changing into clothes that didn't scream 'I'm a pirate. Hang me.' Pulling his hair into a high ponytail, he gave the sleeping figure in his bed and the lotus one last glance before stepping out onto the deck, welcoming the sun and sea breeze.

- x -

Leverrier looked over his file on Allen Walker before setting it down on the table and taking a sip of tea. Today, he would take the kidnapped child back and accomplish his goals. Everyone knew that if the Earl Millennium took a liking to you, he would adopt you into the Noah clan where you would find fame, power, and fortune. Obtaining everything he ever wanted depended on one small child. How hard could it be? All he had to do was have his men take out a few pirates and bring the boy to him.

Piece of cake.

- x -

"Psst! Allen~!" A familiar voice called in a hushed tone, waking him from his sleep.

"What do you want, Lavi?" Allen asked groggily.

"It's time to wake up Moyashi." The redhead cooed.

"Don't wanna." The young boy grumbled before rolling over, ignoring the older male.

"Are you sure? We'll only be here for a few hours." He tempted.

"Here?"

"Moa's Port. We have to stock up on a few supplies."

"A port?" Allen asked, suddenly sitting up. "As in land? I can walk on solid ground?"

"Um…yes? You've only been on a ship for a couple days and you already want off?" Lavi stared at him with humor in his single green eye.

"I didn't exactly come here by choice." The gray eyed boy glared.

"Hey, show some gratitude. We helped you escape!" He faked a hurt look.

"Gratitude? I got my first kiss stolen by a man!"

"So I was right! Yuu did steal your _first_ kiss!" Lavi laughed triumphantly.

Allen's face turned bright red. How could he have forgotten about the redhead's teasing? "Wait, that's---"

"Would you two shut the fuck up and get ready!" Kanda growled from the doorway.

_When did he get here?_ Allen wondered as he stared at the fully clothed captain. _This is the first time I've seen him with a shirt on…_

"Usagi!" The Asian snapped, gaining both of their attention. "Get the fuck out of my room." He pinned his dark eyes on the younger of the two. "What the hell are you waiting for, Moyashi? Get your ass out of bed and make yourself presentable. We're leaving."

- x -

"Captain." Noise Marie called the raven haired man's attention. "Got a minute?" The blind man asked.

Kanda cast Allen a quick glance and decided it would be safe enough to leave him with the _Baka Usagi_ and Krory before walking over to hear what Marie had heard. The quiet man only asked if he had a minute when he caught wind of something important.

Marie waited until he heard Kanda stop in front of him to speak. "There are officers scattered all though the town today. I believe they are waiting for us."

"What did you hear?" The captain asked, thankful for Marie's incredible hearing, which never failed to keep them out of troublesome situations. Noise was one of the few people Kanda would listen to, and he felt a strange closeness to the man he had rescued a few years ago.

"They were hired by the Earl Millennium to take Allen Walker back. Leverrier is also here." Marie adjusted his headphones, staring at the town with his unseeing eyes. "Lavi, Krory, and Allen are headed his way now."

"Shit!" Kanda cursed before practically jumping off the ship to the ground below.

"Captain?" Daisya, Chaoji, Bookman, and Link all looked up at Kanda's sudden rush.

"Load everything quickly. Those Navy bastards are here." He ordered before breaking out into a run.

- x -

"What's wrong, Tyki?" Earl Millennium asked the man across from him as he added yet another sugar cube to his tea. "You seem restless."

"I don't see why you won't let me go to Moa's Port! _That man_ is completely useless!" Tyki snapped, unable to say Leverrier's name. Just thinking about that selfish Navy officer made him want to break something.

"Calm down Tyki. I'm sure you'll get your precious Allen back soon." The Earl lied. He knew that Leverrier would fail. He planned on it. The large man knew that Allen would try to escape when the pirates attacked. He knew that they would take him and he knew that Tyki would become unstable. So far everything was going to according to plan.

"If he fails, I'll kill him."

"Just make sure it looks like an accident. The murder of an important Navy officer will be difficult for Sheril to cover up." The Earl chuckled as a cruel smile spread across Tyki's face.

- x -

"Allen, inquiring minds want to know how your first kiss was! Tell me~!" Lavi whined as they walked the small town's crowded streets.

"Why are you so interested Lavi? Perhaps you have a thing for the captain?" Allen shot back, avoiding the redhead's question.

"Me? Like Yuu?" The eye patched teen burst into a laughing fit. "Gross! He's like my best friend." He let out a few more chuckles. "Besides I already have my sights on someone else." Lavi winked. "I just want to know if he sucked so I can tease him for it."

"How should I know?" A pink tint slowly made its way to Allen's cheeks. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation._

"Would you two children pay attention?" Krory interrupted. "We're not exactly safe here." The older male glanced around. "Hey, Eye Patch… Isn't that the captain?" He asked, eyes locked on the figure rushing through the crowd behind them.

"Eh? What's he doing here?" Lavi focused his single eye on the obviously frustrated Asian. _This can't be good._

"Allen Walker. Would you come with me?"

Both Lavi and Krory turned to face the all too familiar voice of Malcolm C. Leverrier.

_Shit. This is not good. _Lavi grabbed Allen by his elbow and jerked him out of Leverrier's reach. Stepping in front of the petrified boy, Krory whispered 'Run' to Allen, who quickly turned and made his way to where Kanda was.

"Did you have to make this difficult?" Leverrier sighed and motioned for some of the men behind him to go after the white haired boy.

"Damn." Krory cursed.

"Guess we have to buy some time, Kuro." Lavi sighed as he reached for the pistol on his belt with one hand and the hammer strapped to his leg with the other.

"Looks like it." The ex-count smiled, revealing his outrageously sharp teeth.

- x -

"Fuck!" Kanda cursed as he ran through the streets, dragging Allen behind him. The men who got past Lavi and Krory were after them, and Allen wasn't a fast runner. Luckily, the town was crowded today and the Navy dogs were getting lost in the mobs of people, but they unfortunately attracted a lot of attention.

"K-Kanda!" Allen shouted as three more men came out of a nearby alley and spotted them.

"Screw this!" The Asian pulled the snowy haired boy into another horde of people, ducking behind them. There was no way he could fight them all off while protecting Allen in such a crowded place. _We'll have to hide. Damn it._ He hated hiding. It was such a cowardly thing to do.

He pushed the boy behind a pillar in front of what he assumed was a library. It was a tight fit and they were both crushed together, but it was also a dark, shadowy spot that wasn't easily seen from the street. It made a perfect hiding place.

"Kanda?"

"Shut up." He hissed.

"But—"

_Fuck it!_ Kanda pushed Allen closer to the pillar, then quickly captured his lips with his own, silencing him.

"Where the hell did they go?" An angry voice shouted from only a few feet away.

"They don't exactly blend in! Find them!" Another voice commanded, closer than the other.

Kanda held Allen's chin with one hand and gripped the back of his neck tightly with the other one. Taking advantage of the situation, he forced the younger male's lips open and slipped his tongue in.

The captain continued to kiss the seeming reluctant Allen until the angry voices got further and further away. He then gave the pale boy's bottom lip one last suck before snatching his wrist and tugging him out into the busy street. Wordlessly, he started to run. The ship wasn't far, and he was sure they could make it without trouble, especially since Allen was still too breathless to start complaining about being kissed again.

Turning the corner, he spotted the ship. It was ready to go, and Lavi and Krory were looking around nervously. He knew they would easily take care of Leverrier's men and make it back.

"Over there!" A group of uniformed men shouted as they finally spotted the two. But it was too late. The Asian was already barking out orders as Allen dropped to his knees. By the time the obviously pissed Navy officer and his men caught up, the pirates were sailing off to safety.

- x -

"Oi, Moyashi? Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he kneeled down next to gasping boy. He probably hadn't ran that much in years.

"F-fine." He managed to choke out. "What about you? You're bleeding." Allen eyed the redhead's scraped cheek.

"Huh?" The eye patched teen touched his fingers to his face as if just noticing the wound. "That _snake_ nearly shot me!" He gasped.

"Too bad he missed." Kanda smirked as he suddenly appeared behind Lavi.

"Aw. I know you don't mean that Yuu! What would you do without me?" The stupid rabbit grinned.

The Japanese man unsheathed his sword and held it to Lavi's throat. "I told you not to call me that. We don't need you on this ship _that_ badly." He growled.

"Ouch. Meanie." The red head stuck his tongue out and for a moment Kanda contemplated cutting it off. It would certainly make things much quieter.

After finally catching his breath, Allen suddenly remembered what Kanda had done behind the pillar. The kiss clearly wasn't just to shut him up. "You!" The gray eyed boy snapped, glaring at the raven haired man in front of him.

Kanda pressed a finger to his smirking lips and glanced down at the _baka usagi_, reminding Allen to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want the redhead harassing him again. He knew the message got across when the younger male looked away with a 'hmph!' Surely, he would hear it later that evening when they were alone. Not that he minded. The opportunity had been too good to pass up.

"Huh? Allen?" Lavi glanced between them at the sudden silence.

"Baka Usagi. Go have Bookman take care of your face." The captain ordered before the redhead could figure out what was going on.

"Yuu! I knew you cared!" He flung himself at Kanda in another failed attempt to capture him in a hug. The Asain had stepped out of the way again.

"Shut up."

- x -

Leverrier stood outside the gates of the Noah mansion, dreading the idea of having to admit his defeat. He had been so confident, and now he was going to have to tell Tyki Mikk that he failed. The worse part was that his own double agent had double crossed him. The man had promised that the pirates wouldn't know they were waiting for them. He had promised that he would sabotage their escape if they did notice. Instead, Howard Link had looked him right in the eye as they all sailed away. Leverrier would never forget the smug smile that played on the edge of his lips as he turned away and disappeared beneath the deck. _Damn him!_

The snake-like man stepped into the familiar parlor to see that Lord Tyki Mikk was already waiting. The tan man's face fell the moment the door closed without Allen inside. It was obvious that he had gotten away.

"So," the Noah started, "this man of yours is 'one of the best'?" Tyki's golden eyes turned harsh.

"He _was_." The Navy officer replied flatly. He shouldn't have put all of his trust in one man.

"I see. So you did fail." He paused. "You do realize what this means?"

"Lord Mikk?"

- x -

Tyki smiled to himself as he wiped the blood from his face. Tomorrow the papers would read that Malcolm C. Leverrier shot himself in the head after his most recent failure.

**XXX**

-_head desk- Ewwww! School! Bleh! Only 6 days and I'm already sick of it! Luckily, most of my teachers have taken pity and haven't given much homework. I hope that keeps up..._

~Captive Nightingale

**Review? Pretty please… with a sexy bishounen on top :D?**


	4. Piano

_**Disclaimer:**_ DGM is not mine. How sad.  
_**Warning**_: 'Colorful' language :D!  
_**Note:**_ It's finally done! I'm sorry I took so long. The next chapter should be sooner since I already started it. Also, I'm sorry about the random chapter titles. I pick random words ^^'

- x -

The Captain's Woman

Piano

- x -

The Millennium Earl smiled to himself as he walked the long hallway leading toward the mansion's storage rooms. He never thought that Road would bring the Fourteenth's reincarnate to him. The girl's love of strange things and dolls saved him the trouble of having to search for Allen Walker himself.

"Here it is!" The Earl called happily as he stopped in front of a pair of large white doors that seemed to glow in the dimly lit hall. He threw them open and stepped into the medium sized room. As usual it was oddly bright from the strange white light coming in from the windows that led to no where, but this time something was different. Two white chairs and a white couch were the only furniture in the room. The piano he spent most of his long life searching for was missing with only a small piece of parchment in its place.

'_I'll be taking this. Cross.'_

Earl Millennium gaped at the note in his hand for a moment before crumpling it in his fist. "Damn that _pirate_." He growled to the empty room. Grabbing the closest chair, he moved to throw it in frustration, but stopped. "The Fourteenth's memories haven't awakened yet." The Earl stated. "I still have time. They have the piano, but not him. They are both useless without the other." An eerie grin spread across his face. The Black Order would come for the boy eventually, and when they did the fools would lead him straight to the piano. "Then, I will have them both."

"Earl?" A servant appeared in the doorway. "Malcolm C. Leverrier is here to pay you a visit. Shall I turn him away?"

"No, I'll see him." The Millennium Earl laughed coldly. _Now I'll set the pieces into play._

**XXX**

Allen stood on the deck, staring out at the ocean lazily. The whole crew left a while ago to raid a noble's seaside villa, leaving only Bookman, Marie, and himself behind to wait. The bored child let out a sigh as he watched the blue water lap at the sides of the ship.

"They'll be back soon. You don't need to worry." Noise Marie stated as he silently appeared next to Allen, startling him. "Sorry," he smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I am _not_ worried about that bastard." The sullen teen turned his head away.

"Your heart rate says otherwise." The sightless man said under his breath, obviously amused by the boy's denial.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all." Marie laughed and pressed his fingers to his headset. "I can hear Lavi and Kanda arguing. They should be here soon." The older male smirked when he heard the pale teen's heart skip a beat when he mentioned the captain. He doubted Allen even noticed.

"What are they arguing about this time?" The white-haired boy asked, needing something to talk about.

"Apparently the captain got injured. Kanda hit Chaoji out of the way of a guard's sword, but he got cut in the process. Lavi wants him to get it treated but Kanda claims that it's nothing but a scratch. He says that Lavi is almost as bad as you when it comes to overreacting." Marie repeated the conversation only he could hear aloud to Allen. "Lavi just made an obscure joke about the two of you and now Daisya and Krory are trying to stop Kanda from pushing him out of the boat."

Allen would laugh at the scene he pictured in his head if it weren't for that fact he was mentioned twice. _Overreact? Anyone would be angry about being forced into a kiss!_ He thought as the boat came into view. Sure enough, Daisya and Krory had their arms around Kanda as he attempted to kick the redhead into the water. Meanwhile, Link and Chaoji were trying to get them to sit down. All of them made quite the scene.

"Better get ready for them." Marie said in between chuckles as he went to set up the rope ladder, leaving Allen to watch the chaos that slowly got closer.

- x -

"Yuu, I'm only thinking about what's best for you!" Lavi complained from below Kanda as they climbed the ladder leading up to the deck.

"Shut the fuck up, Usagi." The Asian cursed as he reached the top and swung one leg over the rail. The moment his foot touched the wood on the other side, his arm was caught in a death grip and he was dragged the rest of the way over.

"Come." The moyashi ordered as he pulled the confused captain into his room. Shutting the door behind him, Allen turned to face the raven haired man. "Take your shirt off."

Kanda only stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, BaKanda. Clothes. Off." The grey-eyed boy walked over to the bed and began rummaging through something.

"You didn't speak to me for a week because I kissed you and now you're telling me to strip?" The older teen stared at the moyashi, obviously amused.

"Either you take them off or I do." Allen declared as he continued to look through a small wooden box.

"Tempting." Kanda stepped closer to the younger male, interested in what he was looking for. "However, I do better at taking off someone else's clothes than having my own taken off…" Just as he was about to capture Allen in his arms, the boy turned around, a wet cloth in one hand, bandages in the other. The older of the two grimaced. _So that's what this is about._ He thought, disappointed. Sighing, Kanda pulled his tight black shirt off.

Allen could feel a faint blush creep its way across his face and quickly turned around, pretending to put the box's contents back in order. _I shouldn't care about seeing another guy's bare chest! _The pale teen mentally scolded himself before turning back around to treat Kanda's wound.

"You're blushing, Moyashi." The young captain teased.

"I am not, BaKanda." The white-haired boy shot back. "And my name is Allen."

"Che. Whatever, Moyashi."

- x -

"Settle down, Tyki. Throwing a fit isn't going to bring Allen Walker back." The Millennium Earl chided the Noah who was currently breaking the room's furniture.

The tan man paused, then turned to face the Earl. "Sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to bring him back either." He hissed before snapping off another piece of a chair.

"I have my reasons."

"It would be much appreciated if you let me in on these '_reasons_', Earl." Tyki glared.

_They had better be good. _The man's darker self commented.

Recently, the cruel whispers in the back of his head were getting more and more frequent. He would never admit it, but they scared him.

"In due time, Tyki. In due time."

- x -

"I hope you're happy now." Kanda glared daggers at both Lavi and Marie. The captain found out the hard way that having been spoiled by the Noah for so many years, Allen had never tended somebody else's wound before. The Moyashi wrapped and re-wrapped the bandages so many times; he thought it was going to take all night.

"Don't pretend to be all pissed off, Yuu. I know you enjoyed playing 'nurse and patient' with Allen." Lavi grinned.

"I'm going to kill you for that." The Asian growled as he lifted a knife off the table.

"Please wait until he has finished eating." Link requested from the other side of Marie. "I'd hate to see the food I made go to waste."

"Kanda Yuu, refrain from killing my apprentice. It would be very inconvenient for me to have to search for a new future Bookman."

"Inconvenient?" The redhead feigned a hurt expression. "Is that all you care about, you old panda!"

"On second thought, go ahead." Bookman stated coldly, earning laughs from the table's other occupants.

- x -

Allen stood outside of the dining room with his back to the wall, listening to the happy chatter that drifted out into the dark hallway. He was always told that pirates were ruthless criminals that couldn't be trusted, but he felt more at home with them than he did with the Noah who rescued him from the streets. _It's so strange._

"Hey, Moyashi."

The pale teen jumped when Kanda appeared next to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" The raven haired man grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him into the brightly lit room where he was welcomed by the people who he had unknowingly began to consider his friends.

- x -

"What the hell is taking so long!" Cross Marian demanded before draining yet another glass of expensive French wine. "They should fucking be here by now!" The redhead complained, pouring himself another glass.

"We received a report from them a few days ago. Allen Walker is cooperative and should be here within the week." Komui Lee sat on the corner of an old oak desk that once belonged to a queen, watching in horror as Cross spilled red wine on a priceless Persian rug. "The Navy is giving them quite a chase. Walker must be really important to the Earl."

"Hah! The fat ass couldn't care less about that brat." He stuffed tobacco into a long clay pipe and lit it. "Is that piano safe?"

"It's in its own room surrounded by trustworthy guards and several different traps. Why are you so hung up on it?" The Chinese man studied the lazy captain whose bounty was higher than every other pirate in the Order. For the last month or so, the redhead seemed to be obsessed with the instrument's security. "It can't be worth _that _much. Where did you say it's from?" He sipped from his coffee.

"The Earl of Millennium's most guarded storage room." Cross stated nonchalantly, leaning back in a Carolean style chair, his feet kicked up on a French coffee table.

The dark haired captain nearly choked on his drink. "How the hell did you—!"

"Komui!" Reever Wenham, Komui's first mate, interrupted. "Both Zokalo and Bak have arrived."

"Excellent. Now we are just waiting on Tiedoll and Kanda. Have they unloaded yet?" The Chinese man stood, completely forgetting about his unfinished conversation.

"No, they want to know where you want everything."

"I really hate being in charge sometimes." Komui sighed. "Bring any stolen furniture to this room. Gold, silver, and jewels will be put in storage room two."

"Room two has already become too crowded." The Australian stated.

"Already? Then what's in room three?" The hidden cove that was claimed as The Black Order's headquarters was so large that someone unfamiliar with the layout could easily go missing and not be seen for days. The many secret rooms, tunnels, and caves made it convenient for the storage of all of the Order's stolen treasure and the large meetings held there.

"Weapons, metals, and spare ship parts."

"Room four?"

"Currently unused."

"Then have them move everything there. Have you seen my sister?" Komui always felt uneasy when Bak was around. The short blonde was definitely going after his precious Lenalee.

"Last I saw, she was going to meet Winters and Chan." Reever ran his hand through his sandy hair. "Why do I have to keep tabs on _your_ little sister?" He complained, but his captain had already run out of the room, determined to keep Lenalee away from any male he labeled 'unworthy'.

"Hey, Wilhelm." Cross glared at the empty bottle in his hand.

"It's Wenham." Reever corrected.

"Right, William. I don't fucking care. Get me more wine." The redhead demanded, not bothering to look up at the twenty-six year old.

The Australian male let out an exhausted breath. _I hate the annual captain meetings._

- x -

"Hey Tyki? Are you okay?" Road scanned the room for anything that could pass as a chair, settling for a slightly torn and misplaced couch cushion. "I mean, usually _I'm_ the one breaking stuff." Her giggle was cut short when Tyki didn't respond. The Noah of Pleasure just stood, staring at the fire in the fireplace. "Still pissed over another guy taking our Allen?"

_Silence._

"Tyki!" The small girl shrieked. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you! Would it kill you to turn around and look at me! You aren't the only one upset about Allen. He was my doll and—" Road paused her rant when the tanned man turned slightly to glance at her out of the corner of his golden eye. A shiver ran down her spine as an unnatural grin spread across his face. "Who… _are _you?"

- x -

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Link stated as he stared at the aftermath of the '_Iron Liver: All Crew Drinking Game_', as Lavi called it. The redhead decided it would be fun to have a drinking game in which the last one standing could order the losers to do anything he wanted. Bookman sat out due to age and Link was serving the alcohol, so Kanda, being the only one who wasn't unconscious, won.

"Anything proposed by my idiot apprentice isn't a good idea." Bookman sighed.

"This was fucking pointless. They already have to do everything I say." Kanda complained as he stood, nearly falling over in the process.

"Then why bother?"

"That stupid rabbit would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't." The raven haired captain scanned the drunken bodies. "Where is the runt?"

"I believe he is under Lavi and Krory." Link sighed, collecting the empty mugs that cluttered the table and floor in large piles.

"What do we do with the rest of them?" The old man asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Leave the dumb bastards." Kanda concentrated on not slurring his words. No way was he going to let Link and Bookman notice just how affected he was. Locating Allen, he pulled the motionless body up into his arms with much difficulty.

"Need help with that?" Link smirked when the Asian nearly fell over.

"Fuck you."

"Just offering." He shrugged.

Kanda grunted and got a better grip on Allen. _Was he this heavy last time? Damn, this brat needs to stop eating so much._ The Japanese male carried the white haired teen to his room, leaving Link and Bookman to take care of the rest. Exhausted and drunk, he didn't bother with a change of clothes or the sheets. "Fuck." He cursed before dropping Allen on the bed, collapsing on top of him. _Tomorrow is going to suck_.

**XXX**

_Oh yes, Kanda, tomorrow will most definitely suck since now that I've got them nice and drunk… Hangovers X33!  
I was in panic mode for a day or two this past weekend. Out of nowhere my computer was attacked by the 'Blue Screen of Death'… again. My computer is suicidal. I had already finished this chapter and I thought I was going to lose it. Luckily, my hard drive didn't crash and burn! This time whatever system I use self imploded and had to be re-uploaded, but everything survived :D! Yay!  
Chapter 190 was an epic win! We finally got to see Kanda smile and laugh X33! –happeh- Also, I must say that those white outfits the Noah are in make Tyki and Cyril look extremely sexy ^^ -thumbs up to Hoshino-_

~Captive Nightingale

**Every time someone doesn't ****review****, an uke is left unsatisfied. Please, think of the uke.**


	5. Tiedoll

_**Disclaimer:**_ DGM belongs to Hoshino :D  
_**Warning:**_ Cursing X3  
_**Note:**_ Being a female under the age of 21 with little-to-no-interest in alcohol, I can honestly say I have never had a hangover. While writing, I based the characters' hangovers on how my dear older sibling behaves after drinking too much ^^ Forgive me if I'm inaccurate.

- x -

The Captain's Woman

Tiedoll

- x -

_Hot._

"Allen! Wake up, Allen!"

_It's so hot._

"Allen, you have to wake up!"

"Mana?" The small brown haired boy moaned his adoptive father's name. "Why is it so hot, Mana?" He asked, still half asleep.

"The house is on fire, Allen. You have to move!" Mana's voice was desperate as he shook his son out of his slumber.

"Fire!" He sat up immediately then fell back down. The sudden movement made his vision temporarily go black. Allen was yanked harshly out of the bed and nearly tripped when his still weak legs were forced into a run. "M-Mana!" He complained, scared and confused. His father always checked to make sure that all the candles were out before going to bed. _How did this happen_!

"Get out of here, Al— GYAAAH!"

The small child was pushed forward, his face cutting against a sharp object as stumbled. "Father!" Allen covered his bleeding face, searching for the man who took him in. Hot flames raced up the walls, burning everything they owned, destroying their home. "Mana!" His grey eyes located his father under a burning ceiling beam. He gasped in horror. Mana had pushed him out of the way. "No! Father…" Allen took a step closer.

"L-Leave me, Allen… I… love you. Please…run!"

Allen stared, completely frozen before turning his back on his father and running away. He avoided falling objects and scorching flames, maneuvering around whatever blocked his way. Finally, the orphaned boy dropped to his knees outside of the inferno that consumed everything he held dear. Watching the black smoke rise into the night sky, he felt an uncomfortable sensation on his left arm that slowly got worse until it was burning his skin. "No!" He cried, hastily ripping off the burning sleeve.

**XXX**

"Arm…" Allen moaned, half asleep. _Why can't I feel my left arm…?_ He tried to roll over but failed miserably. "My head hurts…" The teen whispered groggily, once again failing in his attempts to move. _Why does my chest feel so heavy? _"Can't breathe."

"Would you quit bitching? My head is killing me." Kanda grumbled. "I'm going to kill that damn rabbit." The Asian declared, letting his head roll to the side. _Fuuuck…_

"Can't… move…"

"I said shut up… You are such a fucking girl."

"Quit calling me a girl… stupid Kanda." The fifteen-year-old winced. "And don't talk so close to my ear… My head is…" He paused. _Why is Kanda's voice so close to my ear? _Allen lifted his head slightly, ignoring the horrible throb in the back of his skull, he cracked his one eye open. The two of them were lying on top of the covers in a heap. The older teen was on top of Allen's left arm, his own limb draped across the boy's chest, face tucked against his neck. The grey eye boy wrinkled his nose as a piece of silky dark hair tickled his face. "Why the bloody hell are you on top of me!" He shrieked.

"Ouch, damn it! Not so fucking loud!" Kanda cursed, face still buried. "…Are our clothes still on?"

"Um… yes?"

"Then you have no reason to freak out. Now shut the _fuck_ up and let me sleep!" The captain said, his lips brushing against the brat's pale neck.

"Fine." His own headache got worse every time he tried to speak or move. Allen surrendered himself to sleep, only to be woken back up ten minutes later.

"Captain?" An exhausted voice called from outside the door after a pitiful excuse of a knock. "Captain, you awake?"

Neither of the two responded.

"Captain?"

_Silence._

The voice let out a tired sigh and cracked the door open. "Hey, Kanda, we—" The voice paused mid sentence at the sight of the two on the bed.

"The _fuck_ do you want Daisya?" The raven haired man lifted his head enough to glare at the Turkish male in the doorway.

"Shit, well um… Sorry to disturb your, uh, whatever you're doing, but it's almost noon and everyone is up and suffering massive hangovers… much like yourselves." Daisya tried to laugh, but ended up clutching his head instead. "Ouch, can we like, _never_ do that again? Very bad idea. My head feels like, well it probably feels the same way yours does and—"

"Do you ever shut up!" Kanda growled, reluctantly pushing himself off the bed. "I swear I'm going to push every single one of you over board." He mumbled, running his fingers through his long hair. There was no way he was going to pull it back into that tight ponytail today. Just thinking about it made his head throb in protest. "Go tell Link to make me and the brat something to eat. I'll be out in a moment." Kanda gave up on the idea of sleeping in. He was, unfortunately, in charge.

"Right, but in case you are serious about pushing us off the ship, may I suggest you start with Eye Patch?"

"Huh?" The Asian blinked slowly. Was the simple task of blinking always so difficult?

"You know how people say 'idiots don't catch colds'? Apparently it applies to hangovers as well." The annoying happy teen leaned on the door, letting more sunlight into the room.

Kanda hissed as the light burned his sensitive eyes. "Daisya! Food. Water. Now."

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry!" The brown haired male dashed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Both Allen and Kanda winced at the noise as it echoed off the walls.

"I hate this fucking crew!" The Japanese teen snapped, searching the trunk in the corner for fresh clothes, tossing Allen a pair in the process. "I should kill Tiedoll for dumping them on me." He continued to rant, a new headache taking the old one's place.

The day was only going to get worse.

- x -

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Road sat by her pretend uncle's motionless body, running her fingers through the long hair she loved so much. The man who stood in front of the fireplace the night before was not the Tyki she loved and abused. The 'other' Tyki scared her. "Do you think the shock of losing Allen was too great? He adored and pampered him more than I did." The golden eyed girl paused. "I think he might seriously _love_ my cute dolly."

"He'll be fine, Road." Lulu Bell assured the small girl. "The Earl knew this would happen eventually. It's all part of his plan."

"How could he plan this?" Road pointed at the unconscious man on the bed. "What is Earl Millennium trying to do anyway?" The spiky haired girl questioned. "All he ever talks about anymore is 'the plan'. It's always 'in due time' with him!" She shrieked in frustration.

"Are you questioning Lord Millennium's motives Road?" The tall blond woman was suddenly on guard. The Earl was everything to her. If the mysterious man hadn't found her on the streets when he did, Lulu doubted she would still be alive. He gave her a home and family. She would do _anything_ for him. Even at the expense of her own life.

"No, I'm just worried." The Noah of Dreams sighed. "First, Allen is kidnapped by those damn pirates. Now, Tyki is acting strangely." Road poked at the mole just under the tanned man's left eye. "I'm beginning to feel anxious. Being in the mansion is driving me crazy. The atmosphere here has been horrible since Allen's disappearance." She gave the dot another hard poke, earning an irritated grunt from the Noah.

"Would you cut that out, Road?" Tyki swiped the girl's hand away and sat up, rubbing his head. "What the hell happened?"

"Tyki!" The petite girl attacked her uncle, her surprisingly strong arms wrapping around his neck. "I thought I was going to lose you, too." She pulled back to stare at his face, which was turning blue from the lack of air. "You are you, right? Not the other you, but _you_, you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Now that Tyki is up, they can go." Lulu stated from her spot by the door. The cat-like woman pushed off the wall and started to exit the room. "Get ready."

"Go?" Both Road and Tyki stared at the Noah of Lust.

"We have received permission from Earl Millennium to go after Walker. The ship is ready; Jasdevi and Skin are already there. Your things have been packed. Earl, Cyril, Road, and I will be staying behind." The golden eyed woman explained quickly.

"Why can't I go!" Road protested. "Allen is _my _doll!"

"There is a good chance that a fight will break out. Earl Millennium doesn't want you there. Besides, it's bad luck to have women on ships." Lulu's eyes narrowed as she stated the last part. She didn't believe that superstitious rumor, but the Earl did. The large man always had an interest in curses, luck, ghost, fortunes, and other mystical things. Apparently, the fascination had started with his brother's early death.

"Finally!" Tyki exclaimed. "See you later Road." He ruffled the girl's hair and got out of bed. Fixing his appearance, the Noah followed the other out of the room. He could hardly wait to see his Allen again. It was all he ever thought about.

"Tyki!" Road called after him. "Make sure you bring my doll back in one piece! I won't forgive you if he's broken!" The golden eyed girl watched as he waved his hand in a silent acknowledgement and disappeared from her sight. Soon, the family would be complete again.

- x -

Kanda watched in horror as Allen downed his eighth plate of food. No human should be able to eat that much. It amazed him that the Moyashi didn't sink his ship. "That's it Sprout. I'm cutting you off." The captain sighed. Just watching was enough to make him sick.

"But I could easily eat three more servings." Allen paused. "Quit calling more short! How do you expect me to grow if I don't eat? Besides, eating makes the pain in my head go away. I'm feeling better already."

"If you keep eating like that the only way you'll grow is sideways! If you're feeling better then stop eating. Watching you is enough to make anybody lose their appetite for a week." The raven haired man growled.

"Then stop watching. What are you, a stalker?" The teen pointed at Kanda with his fork. "Shouldn't you be doing something? I thought you were a captain. Don't tell me you push your work on everybody else. Talk about lazy."

"I'll kill you."

"Try it."

"Yuu! I think there is something you should see!" Lavi called from the deck above, breaking up the would-be-fight.

"We'll finish this later." Kanda promised as he left the table. "And quit fucking eating!" He ordered, snatching Allen's plate before he could start to fill it up again.

"Hey!" The white-haired teen complained.

"Deal with it. You'll pop if you keep eating like that." The Asian tossed the plate to Link and headed up to see what the irritating redhead was screaming about. "What?" He asked dryly.

"There is a smoke signal coming from the island over there." Krory pointed to a small spot of land not too far away.

"What about it?"

"Look at the color of the smoke." Daisya suggested. "It's green and purple."

"Fuck." Kanda began to massage his temples. Just when he thought nothing else could go wrong, _he_ of all people had to show up. "Leave him there."

"Come on Kanda." Marie scolded. "We can't just leave our old captain stranded on some random island. He's the one who gave you your title."

"That's all the more reason to leave him there."

"Send out a boat, Captain. Daisya and I will go get him." Chaoji offered.

"Get who? What's going on?" Allen trotted up to the group, a slice of bread in his gloved hand. Chaoji glared at him.

"I told you to stop fucking eating brat!" The dark eyed male snapped. The white haired boy stuck out his tongue and Kanda made a silent promise to get back at him later. "Fine." He ran a hand through his unbound hair. "Chaoji and Daisya will go pick the bastard up. Komui'll be pissed if we just leave him there to rot." He faced his first mate. "Usagi, hide everything he can draw on. Stash any writing utensils as well. Marie and Krory will go help Chaoji and Daisya with the boat. Somebody inform Bookman of the situation. The last thing we need is Tiedoll using his books as a sketch pad again. Link, go make his favorite meal and tea. We are on high alert." After barking out orders, the eighteen-year-old disappeared, leaving Allen completely confused.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi snuck up behind the younger male and linked his arm with his. "Come help me out?"

"Lavi, what's going on?"

"That green and purple smoke is Tiedoll's own special signal. Yuu always gets pissy when it comes to his old master. Tiedoll had kind of adopted him when he was little and he's had a hatred for the man ever since." The eye patched teen explained as he located a couple bottles of ink. "Tiedoll used to be captain before he retired and passed it onto Kanda. He's an artist and always tried to force his hobby onto him."

"Kanda? Draw!" The pale boy burst out laughing. "I can't image him doing anything like that."

"Actually, Yuu is really good. He just hates doing anything that takes time. He prefers to meditate. Anyway, whenever Tiedoll 'visits' he always tries to get Yuu to sit down and draw with him. You can image how that goes." Lavi snickered as he remembered the last time they found the old man stranded on some random island in the middle of the ocean. "When he was here last, he decided to use some of Panda's empty journals as a canvas. That didn't go over too well with Bookman so then he tried to paint a mural on the deck. That just pissed Kanda off more. Now we hide all paper, ink, quills, and brushes whenever he comes." The green eyed male gathered up more of the banned objects and handed them to Allen. They then found an empty chest and locked them up.

"He sounds interesting." The boy smiled. "I'd like to meet him."

"I bet you would, but watch out for Kanda. Tiedoll really puts him in a worse mood than usual."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Hey, don't mind Yuu. He really isn't such a bad guy. His threats are mostly empty." The older male put his arm around the other's shoulders. "I think he just doesn't know how to act around his cute little Moyashi." Lavi teased, poking at Allen's cheek with his other hand. "I think our young captain is shy." The redhead laughed and gave Allen's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yuu, my boy!" A cheerful voice called out. "It's been so long since I've seen my darling son!"

"I ain't your damn son. Stop calling me that." Kanda stated flatly.

"Such language! I raised you better than that Yuu."

"Sounds like it started! Let's go get good seats Allen." Lavi grabbed Allen by the wrist and pulled him up to the deck where a kind looking man with sandy hair, glasses, and facial hair stood with his arms open. Tiedoll caught Kanda in an embrace and the grey eyed boy thought the Japanese teen was going to push the older man overboard. Instead the captain gritted his teeth and clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white.

"Are you done yet?" He forced the words to sound calm as his self control was pushed to its limit.

"Welcome back Master." Marie greeted, distracting the man so Kanda could escape before he did anything drastic.

"Well if it isn't Noise Marie!" The sandy haired man released the Asian and began to hug and chat with the large blind man.

"Tiedoll also picked up Marie, Daisya, and Chaoji after Kanda. They are like one big dysfunctional family!" Lavi explained.

"So Kanda, Marie, Daisya, and Chaoji are kind of like brothers and Bookman is your grandfather. Is everyone on this ship related to someone else?" This was all news to Allen. He was kind of excited to learn more about the people he had spent the last couple of weeks with.

"Not really. I don't know about Link, but I do know that Kuro has a girlfriend. You'll probably meet her when we get to the Black Order's headquarters. Eliade is her name and she is totally smokin' hot. A complete strike! I don't know how Krory did it." The redhead sighed wistfully. "Wish I had a girlfriend. Even a 'woman' would do." He glanced at Allen with his one good eye. "You know, if things don't work out with Yuu, we could—"

"Not happening. …Ever."

"Ouch. That hurt me Allen." He pointed at his heart, a sad puppy dog look in his eye. "That hurt me right here." The older teen sniffled.

The white haired boy rolled his eyes. "Wait. You said I'd meet Eliade at the Order. Isn't she female? How'd she get there if women aren't aloud on the ships?"

"Oh, I should probably explain a few things before we get there. It'd be bad if you got yourself killed." Lavi laughed. "First, Captain Cross Marian. He's a drunk, a womanizer, and a gambler. He's the most wanted out of all of us in the Order and has massive debts because he refuses to spend his money. Watch out for his pistol, Judgment. He'll blow your head off without thinking twice. Also, his crew is all women—"

"What!" Allen interrupted. "If women are allowed on ships then why the hell is BaKanda trying to bed _me_!"

"Let me finish!" The redhead complained. "We figure that Cross isn't human. He must be like a god or something because his crew is more like his own personal harem, but nothing has happened to him— Shush! Let me finish! Anyway, before you say anything, let me tell you that Captain Yeegar thought the curse was fake too and put a female on his crew. Now, the Order has one less ship and captain. In other words, they're dead."

"But—"

"Hush! Next up is Captain Winters Zokalo. He's the big scary guy with the mask. Stand clear of him. Zokalo was a mass murderer before he decided to join the Order and became a pirate. Captain Komui Lee is kind of like a mad scientist. He's generally a nice guy, a little crazy, but nice. Tip from one guy to another, stay away from his little sister Lenalee Lee. He'll kill any man who tries to get too close to her. Finally, that brings us to Captain Bak Chan. Bak is the short blond with the funny hat. He's like Komui in a way, but he must have a death wish because he's stalking Lenalee. It's amazing he's still breathing. Oh yeah, watch out for Bak's first mate Fou. She's not really human either. More like a deity or guardian so the no-female rule doesn't apply to her." Lavi smiled happily. He loved finally being able to explain things. The others usually shut him up because he knew too much and always wanted to blurt it all out. "Hey, Allen you okay?"

"I'm going to die." He stated, looking much paler than usual. All those people sounded twice as bad as Kanda. The Japanese male was almost normal compared to all the others.

"No you're not. That's why I just went over the safety manual." The redhead smacked Allen on the back. "You'll be fine. I'm sure Yuu will keep a close watch on you. Cross can't be trusted. He'll go after anything that moves. It'll be Kanda's job to protect his 'woman'."

"I am not his woman."

"Tsk. Still trying to resist? You might want to put up with it while we're there. Otherwise our little Moyashi will lose his virginity to a big bad redhead!" Lavi laughed at Allen's horrified expression. "No worries. Like I said, Yuu'll keep a close watch on you."

"Uh-huh." Somehow Allen didn't find that very reassuring. He took a step back and bumped into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry!" The grey eyed boy turned to face Froi Tiedoll. The scruffy looking man smiled down at him and caught him in a back breaking hug.

"I'm so glad that my dear son has found himself a partner! How wonderful. I was beginning to worry about him, but now that he has you I'm sure he's in good hands!" Tiedoll squeezed even harder.

"E-Excuse me?" Allen managed to choke out.

"I'm thrilled that Yuu has found such a precious 'woman'. Marie has Miss Miranda and now my first son has you, Allen! I only have two more boys to worry about. You must promise to take good care of my dear boy." The ex-captain stared down at Allen with so much passion in his eyes, he felt as though he was being forced to move at Tiedoll's pace.

"I promise?" The white haired teen agreed, unsure of what was going on.

"Excellent! We'll be at headquarters by tomorrow afternoon so I shall have to get to know you now while we have the time. Come along Mister Walker." The artist released Allen and started ushering him to a secluded part of the ship where they could talk about things Allen really rather not talk about. However, Tiedoll was a very difficult man to go against. "Oh, before we go. Lavi, Yuu was calling for you." The man smiled and disappeared with the overwhelmed teen.

"That was cruel, Yuu." The redhead accused. "Real cruel. Sacrificing Allen to Tiedoll like that. Just because you don't want to put up with him doesn't mean you can force somebody else to take your place. The poor little Moyashi looked so confused." Lavi shook his head, frowning.

"No, that was revenge." Kanda smirked to himself. He had to get back at the brat for eating all their damn food somehow. "And stop fucking calling me that."

"So we'll be there tomorrow?" Lavi asked, staring out at the water. His only reply was an annoyed grunt. "We'll have to keep an eye on the Moyashi. He's so cute and innocent that Cross will definitely target him."

"Damn that drunken bastard." The captain sighed. Annual meetings were hell. It was a miracle that they only had to meet for a few days every six months. Anymore than that and he doubted many people would leave alive.

"Captain." Howard Link appeared behind the two, a large bird perched on his arm. "I've received a message from one of my men." The blonde's face became grim. "It's finally happened. The Noah are on the move."

**XXX**

_Yes, Link has secret men that work for him. Why? Because he just seems like a sneaky bastard who has 'people' all over the place. –shifty eyes-  
And the Noah boys finally depart! Hopefully Tyki will get to see his Allen again soon. I feel kind of bad about making him wait so long. No love struck seme should be separated from the uke of his desires for too long.  
I've had this thing for pairing Marie and Miranda ever since chapter 160… it just works.  
For the record, when I can't think of a name for a chapter, I point at a page and use whatever word I happen to land on that makes sense. (Words like at, the, is, etc. don't count XD!)  
I get the feeling that Cross could defy the laws of gravity and physics in general if he wanted to. He's just _that _badass.  
Next chapter, the slow pokes will finally reach the Order. Naturally, crazy shit will happen :D!_

~Captive Nightingale

**Review**** for Sexy Shirtless Semes X3! **Without them, the world would be a very dark place.


	6. Embarrassment

_**Disclaimer: **_D . Gray-Man does not belong to me.  
_**Warning:**_Cursing and me harassing the poor Moyashi  
_**Note:**_It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry D:! Blame school. Since it sucks and it's really easy to make it a scape goat.

- x -

The Captain's Woman

Embarrassment

- x -

The Earl of Millennium glanced around the plain room, observing the orphaned children. None of them seemed to show any of the traits he was interested in. They were all ordinary brats who were either abandoned or left behind by deceased parents. A few feet away, a young boy with dark brown hair was playing marbles with another blonde boy. Across the room, a redheaded girl with freckles stretching across her face was telling a story to some of the younger children. It was an ordinary orphanage with ordinary children. He would have to search for new family members elsewhere.

Just as the man turned to leave, two older boys chatting quietly in the far corner caught his attention. He hadn't noticed them before, which was surprising since they had a different air about them than the other kids. The boys, siblings probably, both had long, dark wavy hair, tan skin, and golden eyes. Perhaps these two could be what he was looking for?

"Excuse me, Ma'am." The Earl flagged down a young woman carrying a pile of linens in her arms. "Could you tell me about those two boys over there in the corner?" He asked, a charming smile settling on his face.

"In the corner?" The woman glanced over at the brothers. "They're called Cyril and Tyki, Milord. Got dropped off here a few years ago," she began. "Wicked boys they are." She wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something bad, which wasn't unlikely. So many kids were getting left at orphanages lately that they quickly became overcrowded and rundown.

"Wicked?" The man raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"The older one, Cyril, has got such a sharp tongue that he can trick anyone into doing just about anything." From the look on her face, the Earl could tell she had probably fallen for the child's reasoning as well. "And the younger one, Tyki, just ain't right in the head. One minute, he's joking around and the next he's having a fit. It's almost like there are two souls trapped in one body."

"You don't say…" The Earl of Millennium stroked his jaw thoughtfully. These two would make an excellent start to his new family. "I'll take them."

**XXX**

Bored.

That was the only word that could describe how Allen currently felt. He had been sitting on a rock for the past hour, watching as the ship was unloaded. The teen had offered to help several times, but was always told to sit back down and relax. If he'd known that the Black Order was going to be this boring, he'd have stayed on the ship. Besides, rocks aren't exactly the most comfortable chairs.

"Hello there." A sweet feminine voice spoke from right beside him, nearly making him fall off the rock.

"H-hello?" Allen glanced at the pig-tailed girl standing next to him, dressed in some expensive looking oriental outfit. She smiled, and he wondered why Kanda bothered with him when there was such a cute girl here. The thought made his chest give a tight squeeze, but he ignored it.

"You must be Allen Walker." She extended her hand. "I'm Lenalee Lee, the chief captain's younger sister." She gave him another bright smile.

The pale teen took her hand and gave it a quick shake. "Chief captain? Oh! Komui Lee, right?"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side. "You've heard of him?"

"Well, kind of." He smiled sheepishly. "Lavi told me some things."

"Oh no." The petite girl placed a hand on her hip then looked towards the entrance of the cave-like tunnel. "I hope he didn't make us sound too crazy." She let out a tired sigh when Allen made a nervous laugh. "Trust me, we aren't that crazy here at the Order." She paused. "Well, at least not all of us."

That was reassuring.

"Anyway! Did you enjoy the view on the way here?" Lenalee asked as if she and Allen were old friends that have known each other for years.

"Yes, it was beautiful." He recalled watching as the small speck of land got closer and closer until it began to take shape. At first, he thought it was just an ugly cliff-like rock with entrances to caves and tunnels in it until the ship turned and began to circle around to the other side, revealing white sand beaches, a fresh water stream, and a lush green jungle. Bookman had explained that the island was protected by strong winds and rough waters, which made it ideal for the Black Order headquarters. Only those who knew how to get there could make it safely to the island. Allen remembered watching in awe as the jungle seemed to split open to reveal a hidden cove full of ships flying the Jolly Roger tied up at handmade docks that disappeared into tunnels carved into the rock walls. It was simply amazing.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Lenalee Lee, please go to your brother before he kills Captain Chan." A blonde woman appeared behind Lenalee. Allen blushed when he saw how little her clothes covered her. He had never seen a woman dressed like _that_ before.

"I doubt my presence will help the situation much." The Chinese girl forced a laugh. Her brother could be way too protective of her sometimes.

"Perhaps…" The curvaceous woman suddenly noticed the white-haired teen and immediately tensed. "Who's this? I've never seen him before."

"No worries. This is Allen Walker, the one Kanda was sent to fetch." Lenalee explained, making Allen feel like an object rather than a person. She motioned towards the blonde. "This is—"

"Eliade!" Krory appeared suddenly at the mouth of the tunnel, carrying some of the cargo he was supposed to unload. However, upon seeing his lover, he dropped the very gold and very extravagant looking objects and rushed to her side. "Eliade! It has been too long." He brazenly pulled her into his arms and her harsh expression melted away. At least until she remembered that Lenalee and Allen were still there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in public?" Eliade pushed Krory away and turned on her heels, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she stomped away.

"Cute, isn't she Allen?" The ex-count inquired, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Allen could tell he was very proud to have a girl like Eliade as a lover. It seemed to the pale boy that Krory really loved her.

"Definitely, Krory. I'm happy for you." And he really was. The grey-eyed boy had begun to think of Krory as a dear friend the more they hung out. Though, he still refused to let the black and white haired man win the few times they had played poker together. Even pretending to lose would hurt his pride as the reigning poker champion.

The Romanian smiled brightly, flashing his monstrously sharp teeth. "How about you and the captain, Allen? How are things with you two?" Krory asked innocently.

Allen could feel his face light up. Was that all these people ever thought about?

"What about Kanda and Allen?" Lenalee asked, her head tilting to one side in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" The snowy haired teen protested. "Krory, don't you have to go store that shiny stuff on the ground over there. They look _really_ expensive." He would cover the ex-count's mouth with his hands if the man didn't have such scary teeth.

"Allen didn't tell you, Miss Lee?" The tall male asked surprised. "Kanda made Allen his 'woman'."

"He— What!"

"Nothing! He err— We didn't do anything at all!" His face was going to be red for a week after this. How embarrassing.

"We are talking about Yuu Kanda here, right?" The pig-tailed girl asked. "As in, 'leave-me-the-hell-alone-or-I'll-cut-you-up', Kanda?" She blinked a few times. "I can't believe it." The Chinese female started at Allen is disbelief. "I mean Allen is really cute and cuddly looking, but still… Kanda… wow."

Cute and cuddly? Great. Wasn't there a rather large hole he could crawl into somewhere around here? This was worse that being stuck with the eternally talking and fatherly Tiedoll. That man _really_ knew how to sing Kanda's praises.

"Ouch! Son of a—! Who the hell left these here?" A familiar voice cried from where Krory left the treasures on the ground. Chaoji Han glanced up from his injured toe to glare at Allen, Krory, and Lenalee.

Somehow, Allen knew that he was going to get blamed for this too.

- x -

Komui, Bak, Cross, Zokalo, Tiedoll, and Kanda all sat around a long wooden table. Knick-knacks, gold coins, jewels, and alcohol bottles, both full and empty were spread across the surface between them. There was an awkward silence in the room until Cross finally spoke up.

"So you brought the boy, huh?" The redhead leaned forward to grab one of the fuller bottles of rum. "How'd it go?" He asked even though he honestly didn't give a shit.

"What's it to you?" Kanda snapped.

"Don't get snippy with me, brat. I've been here longer than you kid." Cross Marian examined the bottle for a moment than took a quick swig. With a shrug, he decided that it tasted fine although he still would have drunk it even if it wasn't.

"_Che_." The Japanese male scoffed. "So you constantly remind me, old man."

"You say something bitch?" He raised an eyebrow, and then grinned as Kanda got more and more pissed off.

"Alrighty then!" Komui Lee smacked his hands together. "Now that we've gotten the _greetings_ out the way, how about we skip the bloodshed this time?"

"Nothing wrong with a little bloodshed." Zokalo chimed in from behind his mask. "I'm more than willing to join." He glanced at the long haired teen. "Sorry princess, but I'm on his side." He jabbed his thumb in Cross's direction.

Kanda felt a vein pop. He was going to kill every last one of them.

"I don't need your fucking help, damn pansy." Cross grumbled. He tilted the bottle back, only to realize that Winters had smashed the bottom of the bottle. The redhead felt something in his jaw tick. That crazy, pansy bastard did not just—

"I'll fucking slice you to pieces!" The mass murdered shrieked.

"How about we all just calm down…" The Chinese man at the head of the table began.

"How about you let me marry your sister?" Bak Chan interrupted.

"Fuck no! I'll kill you!" Komui cursed, reaching for the pistol on his belt.

Tiedoll placed his teacup on the table in front of him and sighed. "How nostalgic." He stated wistfully before standing and exiting the room. The Captain meeting was likely adjourned until tomorrow after everyone had had time to cool down. Silently, he set off to find a good view to sketch.

- x -

Road sat in the library of the Earl's mansion, flipping through some of the older books. Tyki, Jasdevi, and Skin were gone now so it was just her, Cyril, Lulu, and the Earl. She never thought it would be this boring without any of the guys around. Usually when everyone was gone, she still had Allen to play with, but now he wasn't there either.

Pouting, the spiky haired girl turned another page. Her golden eyes watched as a small piece of canvas slid out of the binding and onto her lap. Road picked it up gingerly and turn it over in her hands. It was an old portrait from back when the Earl was still a little boy. In the painting, the young Earl of Millennium and another boy who looked strangely familiar stood holding hands by a white piano. Bringing the picture closer to her face, she let the book drop from her lap as she jumped up from her seat.

_The boy in the painting_, she thought. "It's Allen." Road gaped as she stared at the Earl who must have been only seven-years-old when the portrait was painted, and then at the Allen look-alike. _But that's impossible…_

_Right?_

- x -

Allen, unfortunately, had to find out that gossip spread like wild fire in the Order the hard way. Ever since Krory spouted out his and Kanda's so-called _relationship_, he couldn't go anywhere without the women from Cross's crew giggling and winking at him. It was mortifying. Even a few guys eyed him with interest. Now _that_ made him cringe.

"The next time Krory and I play poker," the white haired boy swore to himself, "I am _not_ giving him his stuff back after he loses."

"Don't say that, Allen." Lenalee said with a smile. "Krory didn't mean anything by it."

"He still needs to be punished." The pale teen stated. "Because of him, Chaoji hates me even more now." He sighed. "I've never even done anything to him!" The grey eyed boy whined. "Just because the Earl of Millennium and Noah took me in after my adoptive father died, doesn't mean I hate pirates. I never even met one until I ran into Kanda."

"So Kanda was your first man _and_ pirate?" The pigtailed girl teased. "How nice for you, he's quite good looking."

"We haven't done anything!" Allen protested for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"So you don't deny that he's good looking?" Lenalee raised her eyebrows. "Interesting."

"I— That… You!" The small boy managed to choke out, his face flushing pink. "Shouldn't you be helping your brother out or something? I'm sure he's worried about you hanging out with a guy all day." He recalled Lavi mentioning how over-protective Komui Lee was of his precious little sister.

"Don't worry about it Allen. I'm sure he'll be okay with you."

"Why's that?" He asked although he knew that he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Since you're gay for Kanda, you won't make a move on me!" Lenalee chirped.

"I do not have feelings for Kanda!" Allen snapped, once again ignoring the tight squeeze he felt in his chest every time the Japanese man was mentioned.

"Note: You didn't deny the gay comment." The violet eyed girl mentioned, rendering the small boy speechless yet again. "I've always wanted a guy friend to hang out with—"

Suddenly, a loud growling sound echoed off the walls around them.

"What was that?" The petite female asked as she looked for the source of the sound.

"That," the pale boy felt his cheeks redden from embarrassment, "was my stomach."

She gaped at him. "Wow." Lenalee stared for a few more moments before linking her arm with his. "I'll show you the way to the cafeteria." She stated as she pulled him behind her.

Once there, Lenalee dragged Allen over to a small window.

"Just tell Jerry your order alright? I'll grab us a seat." The Chinese girl smiled and gracefully walked to one of the empty tables.

A dark-skinned man with pink hair and dark glasses appeared from the other side of the window. Allen assumed this was who Lenalee meant by 'Jerry'. "What can I get for you, Honey?" He asked in a high pitched voice before leaning over the ledge to get a better look at the boy in front of him. "Hm? Never seen you before." He cooed.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker." He introduced himself.

The strange man immediately stood straight up. "Allen Walker!" Jerry smiled. "Why, you're Kanda's boy aren't you!" He said loud enough to catch the attention of every person in a cafeteria. All of a sudden, Allen wished that he could curl up under a rock and die.

Today, was the single most embarrassing day of his short life.

**XXX**

_Hello! I'm alive :D!  
I'm sorry for the lack of Kanda and the complete disappearance of Lavi and Tyki this chapter –sweatdrops- I swear that they will show up next time! In fact, I was originally planning to have some 'happy Yullen time' this chapter, but while I was typing this last night I decided to push it back to next chapter... I apologize for the wait.  
__-stabs fanfiction dot net- What the hell happened to all the line-breaks! I'll have to go back and fix them now, dammit. Which reminds me that I made a few little changes here and there. Nothing big. Just that instead of calling Allen's scar a curse mark it is now referred to as a um, scar? This is because the Earl when I started and the way the Earl is turning out now are completely different. If I left it as 'curse mark' I'd eventually write myself into a corner. –shot-  
__Hopefully the captains will have more luck with their meeting next time –laughs-._

_Random side note: I bought volume 17 of DGM last Sunday and the test page in chapter 171 had a picture of Allen with a **pirate hat** on. It made me smile :D_

**Review**** for Timcanpy. The best character in D. Gray-Man X3!**


	7. Progress

**Disclaimer: **_DGM is not mine.  
_**Warning:**_Cursing and happy lemon yullen time.  
_**Note:** _I cannot apologize enough for the lateness of this update! I realize that it has been almost two years and as much as I'd like to blame my senior year of high school and now college, my laziness is also to blame. So as I promised last chapter, I tossed in some long awaited yullen. Enjoy.  
Also, this chapter has not been BETA'd, so please forgive any mistakes._

-x-

The Captain's Woman

Progress

-x-

Chaoji Han stood hooded and cloaked in a rowdy crowd of law abiding citizens who came to watch some unknown pirates hang. Well, unknown to everybody but him. The three men standing on the gallows platform were his best friends. The best friends who were caught by Sheril Kamelot while making sure he got away safely. The best friends who were now going to die because of him.

"Damn!" The Chinese man clenched his fist and took a few steps forward. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword and got ready to draw the blade. He wouldn't just stand around and watch his friends die. Chaoji could save them. He knew he could!

The officers began adjusting the noose around each of their necks.

_I will save them!_ The brown hair man weaved through the crowd, getting closer and closer to his crew mates.

Sheril Kamelot raised his hand, ready to give the signal that would end his friends' lives.

"I _will_ save them!" He said allowed as he pulled on the hilt of his sword, his pace quickening.

"No." A sympathetic voice said as a gentle yet firm hand laid itself of Chaoji's broad shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who-?" The pirate spun around to face a sandy haired man with sad hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses. "Let go, old man! I have to—"

Sheril Kamelot dropped his hand and the three pirates fell to their deaths.

"NO!" Chaoji wanted to scream, but only a strangled cry left his lips. His legs suddenly felt limp and it took all of his strength just to stay on his feet. They were dead. His best friends died only a few paces away because he didn't save them.

"I am so sorry." The old man beside him said mournfully and gave Chaoji's shoulder a light squeeze.

_Sorry?_ The brown haired man turned around slowly, anger in his teary brown eyes. How dare this geezer stop him! He could have _saved _them! "It's your fault!" Chaoji growled, ready to draw his sword.

"I don't think so." A small knife pressed into the large man's back. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a pale teen with purple tattoos on his cheeks. The newcomer gave him an almost friendly smile.

"Who are you people?" The man asked, noticing two others heading towards them. "Navy? Military?" He glared at them. "Noah _dogs_?"

"Do we fucking _look_ like Noah?" One of new arrivals rolled his dark eyes. "We're pirates, dumbass."

"Kanda, you shouldn't say that here." The other new guy, a tall dark man with glazed blind eyes, warned.

"Screw you, Marie."

"I wish you wouldn't use that language, Yuu." The old man sighed and turned to face Chaoji; completely missing the inappropriate gesture made at his back by Kanda. "My name is Tiedoll. I'm very sorry, but I couldn't let you charge up there and get yourself killed as well." Tiedoll looked up at the bodies and shook his head slowly. "How awful."

Chaoji stayed silent for a moment before asking, "What do you want with me?"

"We are what Yuu said we are," he glanced at the Japanese teen, "and as a Captain of the Black Order, I'd like for you to join my crew."

**XXX**

Kanda growled in frustration as he quickly searched the halls, looking for a certain white haired boy. People were talking about the kid everywhere he went, and if Kanda was asked to share him one more time, he'd probably kill something.

"Kanda!" The familiar voice of Lenalee Lee called as she ran towards him. "Do you know where I can find your cute little boy toy?" She asked, grinning.

'_Cute little boy toy'... What the fuck?_

"I've been looking for him all morning, but he's nowhere to be found." The Chinese girl stared at him accusingly as she began to pout. "You're hiding him away somewhere aren't you?"

"Che." He felt a vein throb. "I don't know where the damn brat is either. Who the hell did you think I was looking for?"

"_Damn brat_?" Lenalee sighed and shook an index finger in Kanda's face. "Tsk, tsk. That is no way to refer to your 'woman'. Especially one as cute as Allen." She teased.

"Whatev-" The Captain was cut off as a desperate scream sounded from down the hall. He and Lenalee glanced at each other and dashed towards the room they were sure Allen was in.

Flinging the door open, Lenalee was surprised to see only female faces staring back at her. In the center of the room Cloud Nyne, Anita, and Eliade were forcibly applying make-up on… _Oh my God. Is that—_

"Moyashi?" Kanda stared at the flustered 'girl' Mahoja had pinned to the floor, his mouth hanging open in shock. The teen was dressed in an elegant pale blue gown with his white hair hidden under a long blond wig. His scar was semi-concealed by a large amount of foundation and his lips were painted a flowery pink. Eliade held a brush above his soft cheek, caught in the action of applying blush while Anita was adding some silvery eye shadow. Meanwhile, Cloud Nyne had been picking out accessories and slipping Allen's feet into a pair of heels.

"K-Kanda?" The boy sobbed, looking like he'd start crying and ruin his mascara any minute now. "Save me?" He pleaded, tears beginning to collect in the corners of his gray eyes.

"You showed up too early Kanda." Anita complained. "We were going to surprise you with him."

"Allen, you…" Lenalee stared at the boy on the floor, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "You make a really pretty girl." She scanned the pitiful boy's dress clad body and made-up face before pushing out her bottom lip in a pout. "I'm kind of jealous."

"I think we've done a pretty good job." Eliade commented, earning an agreement from Cloud.

"It's a shame we didn't get a chance to stuff his bodice though." Mahoja lamented. "Course, if you give us a few more minutes we could." All four women looked at Kanda with hopeful eyes.

"I— What?"

"Kanda? Lenalee?" Allen stared anxiously at the two in the doorway. "Please. Help me," he begged. These women were terrifying and he'd do anything necessary to get away from them before they tried to do anything else him. Who needed pride anyway?

The Japanese teen stood frozen in place for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. Crossing the room, he lifted Allen from the floor after Mahoja released him and swiftly tossed him over his shoulder. Despite the protest of the women, he exited the room and carried the mortified boy through the halls. Ignoring the stares, whistles, and comments from everybody he passed, Kanda finally stood outside his own room.

"Kanda?" Allen mumbled. "Thank you, but you can put me down now." The small boy tried to slide off the Captain's shoulder, but was swiftly dropped onto a cushy bed. _Uh-oh._

A pair of warm lips gently placed themselves upon Allen's pink ones. "Uhn!" The younger male placed his hands on the Asian's chest and gave a regrettably weak shove.

"Don't fight me." Kanda carefully removed the blushing teen's fists and relocated them to above his wig covered head. "Just be good." He whispered huskily against the boy's ear before kissing a line down his jaw and finally nipping at his bottom lip. Kanda licked at the sweet mouth, requesting entrance.

"Mhn- Kanda…" Allen found himself strangely caught up in the sweetness of the moment and readily parted his trembling lips. He allowed Kanda's tongue to slip into his mouth and reveled in the gentlest kiss he'd ever received from the long haired man. He was surprised to find himself moaning and after a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck to untie the ribbon that bound his dark, silky hair.

"_Allen_." Kanda sighed the boy's name against his neck as he worked to free the body beneath him of the flowing blue material of the gown.

The white haired teen moaned as Kanda bit and sucked at his neck before calling out his name again. _Wait… name?_ Allen froze in Kanda's arms before shoving the confused captain back to stare at him incredulously. "You said my name." He blinked in surprise. "Not a short joke, or a curse, but my _real_ name." Allen continued to stare into Kanda's dark eyes that held both lust and slight annoyance.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." The teen insisted. "You said 'Allen'."

The young captain buried his face in the other teen's neck and mumbled something about a 'fucking Moyashi ruining the goddamned mood'. However, before Allen could comment, Kanda claimed his mouth in a scorching kiss. "I didn't," he muttered a moment later when he pulled back for air. "Now stop talking. I know a better use for that irritating mouth of yours." Kanda growled and began devouring those sensual lips once more, his hands now sliding the blue velvet material off the small body beneath him. Their lips only separated briefly before greedily claiming each other's again.

Allen's mind was hazy as Kanda's tongue slid against his own. In response, he sweetly ran his fingers through the Japanese male's raven hair, massaging his scalp in the process. He would have found it strange that he wasn't resisting like he usually would, but his thoughts were preoccupied with the sensation of Kanda's hands lightly stroking his sides. Perhaps he was just tired of struggling after his failed attempts to escape the female pirates who had forced him into that horribly frilly dress? Or maybe he just didn't care anymore?

Allen was in a strange place with even stranger people and strange feelings that he hadn't noticed until Kanda had gently called his name. However, he wouldn't call that feeling 'love' yet. The white haired teen still didn't know Kanda well enough to have such a strong emotion towards him, but after seeing a gentler side to Kanda he was starting to think that maybe he could.

The gray eyed male was swiftly drawn back from his thoughts when the hot lips that had been crushing his own lowered to nip at his jaw, neck, and collarbone. A loud moan ripped from his throat as that mouth clamped down on one of his hardened nipples. "_Aaah! _Kanda-"

The dark haired teen laughed and leaned forward so he could look down into Allen's eyes. One of his hands tangled itself into the recently freed snowy white hair, while the other continued to tease the pink nub. "Feeling good?" He asked, voice husky and dripping with passion. His dark eyes were smoldering and eagerly drank in the sight of Allen blushing, moaning and writhing beneath him in bliss.

His lips drew up into a smirk as he realized that Cloud Nyne and her group had gone so far as to put Allen into a pair of woman's undergarments. Although he wasn't thrilled with the idea of someone else touching Allen, he couldn't help but appreciate their 'gift'. Kanda didn't hesitate in swiftly grinding his hips against Allen's, enjoying the fact the short teen was just as aroused as he was.

"_Oohhh!_" Allen groaned, "Do that again." He pleaded, too far lost in the feeling of Kanda's hands and lips pleasuring his body to be embarrassed. "_Aaah!_" The teen moaned again as his hips were repeatedly ground into. His cheeks reddened when he realized that his arousal was rubbing Kanda's, but it felt so good he couldn't find it in himself to be too self conscious about it.

Kanda was secretly thrilled that Allen was willingly giving himself over to him. The Moyashi's hands were roaming his chest and playing with his hair, while his hips eagerly pushed back against Kanda's, creating a glorious friction. The white haired teen was moaning and begging for more and Kanda was more than happy to give it. He stopped teasing the boy's chest and throat in favor of sliding down his body to remove the womanly garments with his teeth and expose Allen's erection.

Allen had whimpered at the lost of Kanda's fingers and lips exploring his body, but soon gasped when his lower half was suddenly exposed to the cool air of the room. He was unsure and slightly worried about what would happen next and was about to ask the older teen what he intended to do, but a knock at the door surprised them both.

"Um, Captain Kanda? Are you in there?" An unfamiliar voice nervously asked.

Kanda closed his eyes and focused on not killing whoever was on the other side of the door. "Who are you? What do you want?" He growled, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Johnny Gill from Chief Captain Komui's crew." The distressed man answered. "I'm really sorry to, uh, _disturb_ you, but another Captain's meeting has been called. You're expected to be there in about ten minutes…"

"That's _fucking_ perfect." The Japanese man groaned. _It'll take about three minutes to get to the meeting room, so that gives me seven minutes to finish up with the Moyashi… Fuck it!_

"Captain Kanda?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Now get lost!" He barked before turning back to the delicious body beneath him. Luckily, Allen was still erect despite the hesitance that was now shown in his gray eyes. Kanda lightly kissed his lips before peppering a few more kisses across his chest and down to his hip bones. Once he was sure the other teen was focused on him and not the recent interruption, he took Allen into his hand.

"Uhn!" Allen threw his head back as pleasure unlike anything he has felt before slammed into him. The snowy haired teen had never been directly touched _there_ and couldn't say that he disliked the new experience. Allen moaned again as Kanda's hand continued gliding across his erection. It alternately stroked the entire length or lightly teased the tip; drawing out a few drops of pre-cum. Soon enough, the younger male found himself once again lost in a haze of passion.

It was shame, Kanda thought, that he and Allen wouldn't get to thoroughly enjoy each other at the moment, but he was willing to wait a while longer. He only hoped that the other teen's acceptance of him wasn't a one time thing. _I shouldn't be thinking about that right now._ Kanda banished the thought from his mind and directed his full attention to the pleasure he was giving Allen. The gray eyed male was currently writhing and moaning in bliss. His hands were buried in Kanda's long, dark hair and his mouth was practically begging for attention.

It was difficult to kiss Kanda while his mind was focused on an entirely different part of his body, but Allen was thankful that it muffled his moaning. He still found it difficult to believe that he was capable of making such a lusty sound, and knew that he was going to be extremely embarrassed when this was over. The teen vaguely noticed that Kanda had freed his member and now had it pressed against his own. The older male gently pulled Allen's right hand out of his hair and directed it towards the center of their bodies.

Kanda almost lost himself when Allen's hand joined his around their members and began to imitate his movements. It wasn't too long before the friction between their erections and the pumping of their hands caused Allen to arch away from the sloppy kiss the two were sharing in pure ecstasy. Kanda followed a moment later, the other teen's orgasmic cries having thrown him over the edge as well. The dark haired male grunted and gave them each a few more strokes, allowing the rest of their seed to cover their chests.

The gray eyed boy had never felt so relaxed and content in his entire life. He gazed blankly at the canopy above the bed he lay on, only slightly aware that Kanda had moved from atop him and began to clean him off with his now soiled shirt. The Japanese male swiftly discarded the cloth before shrugging on a new one and pulling his hair back into its usual ponytail. As soon as he was presentable, Kanda made his way back to the bed to give Allen one more, slightly lingering, but tender kiss.

"I have to go to that ridiculous meeting now, but don't you dare leave this room before cleaning off what's left of that make-up." The Asian man warned. "And make sure that that damn attractive blush is gone too. I don't trust the sick bastards in this place not to make a pass at you." He growled before crossing the room to stand by the door. He hesitated there for a moment before casting one last glance over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Al-" He paused. "…Moyashi."

-x-

Later, after Allen's consciousness floated back to the surface and he went through various stages of embarrassment, self-loathing, denial, anger, more embarrassment, and finally acceptance; the white haired teen was able to remove himself from the bed, clean off the remaining beauty products and pull on some _male_ clothing. Staring at his reflection in the mirror above the wash basin the corner of the room, the teen decided to give his situation some thought.

"I _almost_ had sex with _Kanda_…" He declared to the pale, white haired teen staring back at him. "He saved me from a slightly horrific situation that was entirely his fault, treated me gently, called my name for the first time, and made me melt in his arms." Allen searched the gray eyes in the mirror and found no pity. "Okay, so I may have liked it a little bit." He admitted, cheeks flushing as the recent memories surfaced. The snowy haired teen couldn't deny that discovering a new, gentler side to Kanda excited him. The Japanese man may act like a domineering bastard and tease Allen about his height most of the time, but apparently he could be caring as well.

"Like the time he carried me to bed from the kitchens." He reminded himself. "Or that he put up with my first attempt at first aid." Allen chuckled when he thought about how frustrated he and Kanda had become at the time. "That he aided in my escape from the Noah even if it was because of an order." Suddenly, his gaze darkened. "He doesn't have to wait for me to accept him, but does anyway…" The gray eyed male sighed in defeat. When he thought about it, Kanda wasn't such a bad guy after all. The older male had never done anything to hurt him and had _almost_ said his name again before leaving for the meeting. _Progress?_

"Maybe I could give BaKanda a chance." Allen smiled at himself in the mirror before a distant thought from a few months back caused him to blush. Once when the Jasdevi twins had wanted to make him flustered, they informed him about how two men had sex with each other. It had worked and the sheltered boy then tried to forget the scandalous information, but now it made itself known. Allen suddenly remembered Kanda's size and paled. _Is that even possible…?_

Fortunately, his stomach chose that moment to make its hunger known, and Allen was more than happy to focus on a new subject. After making sure the blush Kanda had warned him about was gone, the white haired teen left the room in search of food.

-x-

Tyki Mikk impatiently paced the deck of the Noah family's swiftest ship. They had been sailing for weeks now, but he felt no closer to Allen. The longer he was away from his precious snowy haired boy, the more irritated and violent the Noah became. It was clear to him that he wouldn't feel at peace until Allen was safety wrapped in his embrace. Tyki shuttered. Who knew what those awful _pirates _were doing to his dear boy? He didn't dare to think. The more possibilities he considered, the more blood thirsty he became. The golden eyed Noah would ensure that every single one of them was destroyed if even a single strand of white hair from that boy's head was harmed.

-x-

Allen entered the cafeteria and immediately located Lenalee, Lavi, and Marie sitting together with an unfamiliar dark haired woman. Making sure none of his tormentors from earlier were present, the teen placed a sizeable order with the Order's flamboyant chef before joining the others.

"Allen!" Lenalee smiled at him as he sat down beside her. "I was beginning to worry about you." Her eyes expressed true concern, but a bit of humor was also lurking in the violet depths.

"Don't worry, Lenalee." Lavi smiled at the pigtailed girl from his seat across from her at the table. "Seeing as he is capable of sitting down properly, I'd say that Yuu once again failed in his conquest." The redhead's face suddenly twisted into a pout. "Although, I am disappointed that I didn't get to see my second favorite person dressed as girl or my favorite person's reaction to it." He sighed. "Lenalee is so lucky."

The white haired teen was going to retort when he noticed Marie stifle a small laugh and shift in his seat. Allen blushed when he realized that Marie might have been able to overhear his and Kanda's earlier _activities_ if he was close enough to their room.

As if sensing his discomfort, Marie gave the boy across from him an apologetic and slightly awkward smile before attempting to change the subject.

"Allen, I don't think you've met my fiancée, Miranda Lotto." The blind man motioned to the quiet woman beside him. She had wavy brown hair and equally brown eyes that sported too much eyeliner. "Miranda, this is the boy my fellow crewmates and I were sent to… _retrieve_. He's also the person that everyone seems to be talking about lately."

"Hello," the woman offered Allen her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Lotto." The teen smiled and shook the hand offered to him. He was glad to have finally found one seemingly normal person at the Order.

Miranda flushed and gave Allen a sheepish smile. "Please, call me Miranda. After all, if you marry Captain Kanda some day, we'll be in-laws." Her lips curved up in a genuine innocent smile and Marie nearly choked on his tea.

A dead silence filled the air around their table for a few awkward moments before Lavi keeled over in gut wrenching laughter. Lenalee looked away and attempted to suppress her own giggles as Allen's face distorted into one of true horror.

Realizing that she must have said something wrong, Miranda launched into a full-fledged panic attack that took Allen by surprise. She then spent the next ten minutes apologizing profusely while offering to take her own life as compensation. Marie, who was accustom to the behavior, attempted to calm his fiancée down as the Chinese girl beside Allen finally started to collect herself. Lavi, however, was still bent over the table, poorly concealed laughter causing his shoulders to shake as he wiped tears away from his single green eye.

It was at this moment that Jerry arrived with Allen's order, and for the first time in his short life, the white haired teen wasn't sure he could stomach the meal.

**XXX**

_However, Allen did find it in himself to not only complete the meal, but go back for a second and third dessert!  
Before writing this chapter, I went back and read my other six, and realized that I completely forgot what my original plot idea was so I am now building a new one around what I have already written. My only hope is that this chapter doesn't seem too disconnected from the rest. Also, I had originally intended for several more events to take place in this chapter, but they will now happen sometime during the next two.  
Since Tyki and Lavi were left out last chapter, I wrote them into the end... Poor Lavi is neglected enough by the manga as it is. lol  
Although I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I promise that it will not take two years! I'll try to write another one before my winter break is over.  
Until then, **Review?** _


End file.
